


The other Grom

by Pyromantic (Gennacyde)



Series: Exploring Warcraft [5]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cum Marking, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mild Blood, Rough Oral Sex, Sub!Thrall, Wrestling, swallowing cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic
Summary: Thrall goes back through the red portal to find that more time has passed than expected. Seeing Grom again brought up feelings he had long forgotten, now he was having those thoughts challenged.
Relationships: Grom Hellscream/Thrall
Series: Exploring Warcraft [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957303
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The other Grom

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 11 Prompts: Hand jobs (receiving) ~ Wrestling ~ Flogging (heavy)  
> Fandom: Warcraft  
> Tags: Exophilia, m/m, hand jobs, wrestling, dom/sub themes, swallowing cum, blowjobs, rough oral sex, cum marking, slight blood  
> Pairing: Grom/Thrall
> 
> [Author’s note: This came in as a request after I wrote SubThrall with Anduin and I wasn’t sure what day would fit until I had a second look at the ones that were free and day 11 just worked for me. I had initially tried to cram this somewhere in the Warcraft 3 timeline, but I forgot how much of an idiot sammich Grommash was then and I couldn’t quite find a good place for it so I figured, eh, the Iron Horde version of Grom works too. So that is what I did. Also I couldn’t really figure out how to get flogging in there so I cut it from the list, but 2 out of 3 ain’t bad.]

What led Thrall to this decision, to this choice, was a series of events he never could have foreseen. There was also a considerable amount of guilt as well, but he pushed that down, deep down inside of himself. He had to believe that his decision had been right, that it was the only one he could make. He had to believe that Garrosh’s words held no truth at all to them, because if they did then perhaps he made a grave mistake. A mistake that could never be undone, a choice that could never be taken back. 

They had defeated the fel armies, the Iron Horde was no longer a threat or an enemy. This other version of Grommash was actually a somewhat refreshing change from the Grom he knew in the past. Though that didn’t stop Thrall from missing his old friend and seeking something with this alternate version that he had never had. His love for Grom, his own Grom, had run deep and blurred the lines of friendship. This new Grom, well he was just different enough that Thrall felt ok with the familiar feelings bubbling up inside of him. This new Grom was definitely something else.

This was a Grommash that was calm, composed, rational, it was a little strange and Thrall wondered if his own Grom had never been corrupted, would this be how he ended up. Would Garrosh have had a chance at being great like Thrall had hoped he would be. Those thoughts plagued Thrall, along with others he dare not share. It was how he found himself standing in front of the red portal, not long after most had gone home. It wouldn’t hurt to go back and check, just this one, make sure that everything really was ok before leaving that world to its own fate. 

Taking a breath and Thrall stepped forward, the lurching in his body somewhat painful as he landed on the other side. It was strange how different everything looked, but they hadn’t been gone for that long. It made Thrall curious and he moved on seeking the new leader of the Mag’har, or at least Thrall assumed Grom would lead anyway.

It took Thrall a bit to find the new encampment and he was impressed by how much had been accomplished, impressed and a little confused. There were a few moments where Thrall had to question his sanity just a little bit but maybe he would have answers when he found Grom. Which when he finally did he became even more confused. Something about Grom seemed a bit off and Thrall couldn’t place it. Though it felt good when Grommash looked happy to see him and clasped his arm pulling him into a hug.   
“It has been a while. I wasn’t sure if we would ever see any of you or your Horde again, are you here alone?” Grommash tugged Thrall towards a large tent. “Come, you are just in time for food.”

“A while? How long?” This was concerning, if time passed differently between their worlds it might not be safe to go back and forth. He would have to speak to someone in the bronze dragon flight to see if they had answers. 

“A few years, why?” Grom tilted his head looking a little confused but not too put out. 

“It didn’t seem as long from our side.” Thrall didn’t feel comfortable lying, so he told a half truth. Something he did well. 

“Magic, who knows with that shit. Come, eat, drink.” 

Grommash seemed different. Calmer than before, more happy, and it was a little strange to say the least. Thrall wasn’t used to it, but he liked it. Though there was still and edge to Grom, something in his eyes told Thrall that maybe he wasn’t as calm as he appeared. 

The food and the company were both enjoyable. Thrall found himself laughing and feeling lighter as he spoke with the Mag’har, orcs from different clans come together to form one. There was much laughter, boisterous and loud. Singing, even dancing. Thrall wasn’t sure what was being celebrated, if anything. Perhaps it was simply a love of life, or an enjoyment of peace. 

Thrall had been entranced by everything around him, he had missed Grom staring at him, almost suspiciously. When he finally noticed his blue eyes widened a bit. Swallowing down the last of his drink Thrall cleared his throat.

“Is everything alright Hellscream?”

“Come, ride with me.” 

Grommash stood and gestured for Thrall to follow him outside, leading him over to some stables and getting Thrall a fresh wolf to ride. Snowsong was enjoying a meal and taking a much needed rest at the moment. Mounting up Thrall let Hellscream lead, curious as to where they would go. The ride was a little longer than anticipated and Thrall grew worried. Something started to feel a little off. 

When they finally stopped Thrall waited until Grommash got off his wolf to do the same. Walking over to the brown skinned orc Thrall was careful to keep his expression neutral. Even if he was a little worried.

“I know, you know. I know who you are, sort of. I know you aren’t who you say you are at least.” Grom turned to Thrall, yellow eyes narrowed slightly.  
“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Stop. I know who he was. The stranger. I just don’t know how.”

Thrall sucked in a breath and sighed, rubbing his face. “I don’t think there is an easy explanation, even I do not fully understand it. Do you really need to know?”

Grommash looked away. “Was he really my son?”

Now Thrall was uncomfortable. “Yes, and no. He was the son of another named Grommash, but he was not your son.”

Hellscream turned and looked at Thrall, this time with more curiosity than suspicion. “Did you know this other Grommash?”

Thrall nodded. “I did, quite well actually. We were close, he was one of my dearest friends. I was there when he died. I held him, as he died.” The raw emotion in Thralls voice would be hard to miss. Even after all this time, thinking on that moment, when the life left Groms eyes, it still hurt some part of him. Maybe the pain was new and fresh again because of what happened with Garrosh, or that another version was standing next to him.

“Did he look like me?” 

It was a curious question and Thrall shook his head. “Not really. I mean yes, of course, but also again no. His whole jaw was black, his skin was green, his eyes red. His body was a bit thinner in some ways. I think the fel taint did something to him. It changed his body and sometimes he was bigger, others smaller, it depends on how long it had been since he drank of it. The hair was almost the same. I think yours might be a slight bit fuller, but you both wore it quite long and almost identical.”

Grommash hummed and was staring at Thrall again, this time with a slight smile. “So which of us is better looking?”

Thrall balked leaning back and looking at Grom with wide blue eyes. He coughed and shook his head. “I, um. What?”

“Don’t be a pussy, who is better looking. Me or the other me?” Grom was smirking now

Thrall had to think, objectively think. “You are both attractive orcs in your own way.”

“Really? I think you are just not wanting to admit that there is a difference between being attractive, and being attracted, and you are attracted. So, who is better looking. It's me isnt it?”

Thrall laughed loudly and just nodded. “Yes, fine, it is you.” Really to him they were both attractive to him, but this Grom was here, was alive, and it felt good. So maybe stroking that ego would actually get him somewhere this time. 

“I bet I am stronger too.” 

“Stronger than him? Hm, possibly. Stronger than me? No.” Now Thrall was the one smirking and crossed his arms across his chest. 

What Thrall wasn’t expecting was for Grommash to leap towards him and push him back. At first he thought it was an attack, until he saw the smile and the glint in Grom’s eyes. He grappled the brown skinned orc and found that their strength was pretty evenly matched. They were both in their prime, trained fighters, and while Thrall had the elements on his side they were quiet and he wanted to test himself. 

The grappling soon became wrestling as they rolled on the ground trying to get the other to submit. For a while it looked like Thrall just might best Grommash, but slowly, every so slowly, Thrall found himself on his back more and more often and for longer periods. He was struggling to get his feet under him, or to throw Grom off. It had been a while since he had wrestled another orc like this and it was thrilling. 

He got Grom into a hold, his knee in the other orcs back as he tried to get Grom to tap out by choking him. Somehow Grom managed to get a grip and bucked Thrall off, tossing him off to the side. Thrall rolled trying to get to his feet but was knocked back as Grom launched from a crouched position. 

Back on the ground, rolling, grunting, straining. Thrall found that he was becoming aroused and when Grommash had him on his stomach, there was a moment he was tempted to tap out just to preserve his own dignity. At least until he felt something hard pressing into the back of his thigh as Grommash held him down. Thrall wiggled and tried to get free, but could not and now he was distracted.

“Submit Thrall, submit to me.” Grom’s voice was deep, husky, a low growl in the other orcs ear. 

Thrall felt himself throb. There was no way to hide it now. His robes might have hidden it before, but not now. Feeling a bit petulant he huffed. “Make me.”

“You’d like that. Wouldn’t you?” 

There was something in Grom’s tone that made Thrall pause. Panic filled him slightly as he realized that this Grommash could very easily be connecting some dots that Thrall would prefer he did not. 

“Did you submit, for him?”   
“No.” 

“Why not?”

Thrall sighed and growled as he tried to wiggle free but found that Grom really did have him well and truly pinned. “I never got the chance.” It was as close to the truth as Thrall would say.

“Hmm, well I am not him. Which you are lucky since I am clearly the better looking one, but I can give you what he didn’t. Again, proving I am just better.”

Thrall laughed, but it wasn’t a joyful one. “You can’t be serious.”

“Why not?” Grom moved his arm, getting a better grip on Thrall so he could pull the other orc up on his knees. 

This time Grom pressed himself against Thrall’s ass and pushed his hips in a slow and deliberate grind. Not ready to release the other orc in case Thrall tried to escape. 

At a bit of a loss for words, and quite angry at his traitorous dick Thrall found himself relaxing just slightly in Grom’s hold. It did feel good. Arms so different and weirdly familiar, a voice that if he closed his eyes was just close enough to fool his mind. Why not let go, why not see what happened? Why not submit?

“You are too quiet Thrall. If a line has been crossed, Say so.”

“We never, I never, not with him.”

“But you wanted to, didn’t you? I can feel it, I can smell it on you. You wanted this from him, he never gave it to you, I am offering, so why not take it?” Grom questioned his grip loosening enough to slip one hand down and grope the front of Thrall’s robe. 

The hardness he found there made him smile, it made him want this even more. This powerful green orc was something unique, different, and he wanted Thrall, but he wanted Thrall to submit to him. Pushing at the belt holding the robe closed Grom was able to loosen it enough to slip a hand in and fondle Thrall through his loincloth. 

“Awfully quiet there. You want it, so tell me Thrall, what is stopping you.”

Giving in Thrall bucked into Grom’s hand. His reservations and hesitance bleeding away from him as he thrust his hips forward seeking stimulation. Hands reaching back he gripped Grom’s hips, pulling the other orc closer to him, wanting to feel Grom’s arousal. 

“Nothing, nothing is stopping me.” Thrall gave in. Grom could have whatever he wanted, could take whatever he needed to. 

“Good.” Grom scraped his tusks along the side of Thrall's neck and tugged hard on the green orcs' loincloth, tearing it.

Pushing the scraps of fabric aside Grom gripped Thrall’s hard cock stroking it slowly, his thumb brushing over the already wet tip. Lips turned up in a smile as he could feel Thrall trying to stay still and failing, the smallest movement of his hips was enough. 

“Give into it. Your pleasure is mine to give. You feel good, because I want you to feel good. Remember that.” Grom growled and nipped Thrall’s ear. “Just be glad what I want right now is for you to feel pleasure.”

Thrall moaned, losing the battle with himself and giving in. Arching up he thrust his hips into Grom’s hand, hesitantly at first. His rhythm stuttered and jerky as he hesitated just a bit. Wasn’t this wrong? Wasn’t he using this Grom to make up for what he never had with the one he lost, the one he loved? He was thinking too much and what he wanted more than anything was to let go and just enjoy this. 

“That’s right. Move your hips. Fuck my hand. I want you to bring yourself to orgasm using my hand, and you better do it quick or I might just leave you like this.” 

Gasping Thrall sped up his hips, thrusting faster and harder into Grom’s tight fist. He could feel his balls tingling, pulling up slightly as his cock twitched in the rough calloused hand that felt so much better than his own. His moans were getting louder as he gave into this, gave into the pleasure he was feeling. 

Before long Thrall was cumming with a loud cry, his hips snapping forward hard as his cock swelled and pumped rope after rope of cum into Grom’s fist and onto his robes and the ground. Thrall was panting just slightly when he felt Grom’s hand near his mouth.

“Clean it, and you better be thorough.” Grom snarled. 

Obediently Thrall licked at Grom’s hand, sucking his own seed from the fingers, and lapping it off the palm. Tasting himself wasn’t completely unusual, he had done it before. Never quite like this and the situation had usually been something a little different, but this time he liked it. Not so much the taste as the experience. 

“Stay on your knees.” Grom stood up and moved in front of Thrall. 

Pants already undone and cock out Grom held it in front of Thrall’s face. “Lick it, kiss it, show me you want it.”

There was no hesitation as Thrall leaned forward and did as commanded. His thick tongue dragging up the shaft and over the head, kissing the tip reverently before moving back down to lap and suck at Grom’s balls. When the other orc grunted Thrall moved in sucking a little harder before sliding his tongue back up to the tip, his hand coming up to cup Grom and squeeze his thick heavy balls. 

“Fuck, and here I thought you wouldn’t know what you were doing.” Grom pushed his cock towards Thrall’s mouth. “You are going to suck it, you are going to suck my dick like you need air to breath Thrall, and you aren’t going to stop until I am satisfied. Understand?”

Thrall nodded as he licked over the shaft and head. He had not actually sucked all that much dick in his life, but this time he was more than eager to try and he wanted to impress Grom. Of course he did, but more than that, he needed this.

Grom grabbed the back of Thrall’s head and pushed his cock forward into Thrall’s open mouth, sliding in until he felt resistance. He would let Thrall have some control, just for a bit, but he fully intended to fuck Thrall’s face and that made Grom eager as his balls twitched in anticipation. He knew if he just started fucking Thrall’s throat he would cum quickly, something he didn’t want to do. He wanted to drag this out, something inside told him this would be his only chance for this. 

Grunting he looked down to see blue eyes looking back up at him as Thrall obediently bobbed his head taking in inch by inch of thick brown cock. It was a beautiful sight to behold. Those thick tusks, surrounding his shaft. Those incredibly, almost haunting, bright blue eyes. Grom wanted to ruin Thrall, to break him down and build him back up again. For now, this would have to do. 

It was hard to resist, thrusting into that tight throat, but somehow Grom did. He let Thrall continue to work his shaft. That tight throat massaging the tip of him, the gentle sucking, the way those thick fingers tugged at his heavy balls. Grom was in fucking heaven, but he still wanted more. 

“You are doing such a good job, but I need more. You are going to want to take a deep breath Thrall. I am going to use your mouth and throat how I want, and you are going to be obedient and let me. Aren’t you?”

Thrall nodded and relaxed his position slightly, angling to give Grom better access. This would make it easier to take that thick cock further down his throat. It was a trick he learned from Vol’jin and honestly thought he would never need to use again. He let out a muffled sound of surprise as Grom thrust into his throat as promised, but it was a little deeper and harder than he had been prepared for. 

Breathing through his nose, Thrall made himself relax more as he closed his eyes, letting Grom use him like this. His own cock was hard again, painfully so, and leaking. He was tempted to touch himself but didn’t he hadn’t been told he could. He wanted to be obedient, to show Grom that he could listen and obey. 

“Fuck you got a tight throat. Open your eyes Thrall. Look at me.” Grom tugged sharply at Thrall’s ear until those blue eyes opened. “I want you to burn this into your mind. NEVER forget that it is me, not him, me, that you are doing this for. I am the one you are on your knees for. I am the one that is fucking your throat like my own personal toy. And I am the one that brought you pleasure. Me. Not. Him.” Grom snarled and snapped his hips forward hard.

He watched as Thrall gagged on the full length of his cock, carefully keeping an eye on him to make sure he wasn’t hurting him too much or suffocating him. He could see Thrall’s eyes rolling back just a bit and eased up, pulling himself out a few inches, but he was ready to cum and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could drag this out. 

“Good, so good Thrall. You took all of it, I am so proud. Can you do it again. I want to be fully buried in your throat when I cum. Just nod if you can.” Grom’s smile was dangerous, but delighted when he saw the determined look in those blue eyes and the firm nod.

Gripping Thrall tight by the back of the head Grom pumped his hips fast a few time and the slammed his full length deep in Thrall’s throat. His cock swelling as he came hard with a roar. Pulling out suddenly he finished himself on Thrall’s face, coating the kneeling orc in his seed as he smiled down at him. 

“You look so pretty covered in my cum like that. It’s how I always want you. You are mine now Thrall, and no matter where you are or who you are with, that will never change.” Grom used a thumb to rub his seed into Thrall’s cheek, marking the green orc with his scent. 

Thrall stayed on his knees looking up at Grom. A part of him never wanted to leave, never wanted to go back home, even though he knew he had to. He wanted to hold onto this for as long as possible. He tugged open the top of his robe, baring his chest, neck, and shoulder. 

“If you mean to mark me, then do it, or quit posturing.” There was something fierce and defiant in Thralls eyes, a challenge. 

Grom did not like to be challenged and while he knew this could go badly, he didn’t care. Leaning down while yanking Thrall up he snarled and dug his long sharp tusks deep into green flesh, tasing blood. He worried at the wound, wanting to make sure there was no mistaking this scar for what it was. Thrall’s moans only drove him on as he stayed latched on long enough that even with healing, it would never fully go away. Pulling back Grom looked into Thrall’s eyes.

“Mine. Not his. MINE.”


End file.
